The Vow
by Scarpaw
Summary: In the kitchen, there was a whiteboard hanging on the refrigerator. Last night, it had been empty. This morning, it had two words written on it.


So... Here I am, posting a short story instead of the update that is supposed to be today... Hehehe... If any of you read _Allegro's Crescendo,_ don't worry, I am working on the next chapter, promise.

This is a one-shot that I started a couple months ago and just got around to finishing. This came about shortly after reading the Doujin _Dolfin_ (which is a must-read, if I daresay), which is about the sinking of Venice and such.

There are no real pairings in this, and it is rather current in history terms, as it takes into consideration the sinking of Venice.

Also, I do not stay on one name. I use both human and country names. This is mainly because it is taking into effect both the 'human' and 'nation' side of the characters feelings, even if nothing is outright stated.

_Translations:_

_Venedig- Venice (German)_

_Sveglia.- Wake up. (Italian)_

_Fratellino- Little Brother (Italian)_

_**Warnings(?):**_ Swearing (because of Romano)

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea. Everything else belongs to their proper owners.**

_**The Vow**_

_In the kitchen, there was a whiteboard hanging on the refrigerator. Last night, it had been empty. This morning, it had two words written on it._

It was late January. It wasn't snowing currently, but the clouds above seemed to have the feel about them that it would start soon. The air, tonight especially, was brisk and nippy, the type of cold where you needed a jacket, scarf, and gloves to stand outside to observe the stars. In the Venetian night there was a scarce cloud cover, leaving only one dark cloud covering the half-moon, half-hiding the twinkling stars from view.

Feliciano didn't mind though; he stood out on the balcony of his apartment, bundled up in his coat, a scarf, and a pair of pink earmuffs that had been a gift he had gotten some time ago from Hungary for some event or another. His lithe fingers were wrapped around a slightly chipped mug that bore the colors of the Italian flag. _His _flag. The heat of the drink emanating through the clay of the cup was ample enough warmth for Italy's fingers that he didn't bother with gloves.

Not that he was sure he knew where they were… That was, if he even _had_ a pair of them in Venice. His trip to the city of his namesake had been spontaneous- a spur of the moment trip. Veneziano was alone and, however much he enjoyed being surrounded by his friends and family, he preferred it that way right then at the present moment. It gave him time to do something he rarely did for the troubles it brought him- time to think.

To be fair though, nobody _knew_ he was in Venice either. Romano would have thrown a fit if he had told him where he was going, and Ludwig would have had a disproving look upon his face before insisting that he tagged along with Feliciano. He understood that they were worried about him and only were trying to express in their own _unique_ ways that they cared, but he really, _really_ wanted to be alone right now. To think, to ponder over the seemingly incomprehensible fact and phenomena that was happening with his namesake currently.

For Venice was sinking.

It was a known fact, however incomprehensible it may have seemed; the city had been sinking for years. They had been trying what they could to try and prevent the sinking little by little, but Italy knew it was futile. The years had gone by, the city sunk more and more each year, and he was dying.

As his namesake, Venice was Veneziano's heart. Just as Naples was Romano's, and Rome was their shared capital. Anything that happened to Venice- or any other city in the country, really (especially the northern part), -affected him. Naples and anything to the south, Lovino. Both of them felt echoes of pain happening across the entire country, their territory or the others'. It was the same for them as it was every other country of the world.

When the city had first started its descent into the sea, it hadn't really hurt him much. Headaches, dizzy spells, that sort of thing- nothing else really major had happened. Veneziano kept it to himself when the pains had started- he hadn't wanted to give anybody anymore reasons as to why they should worry about him, and the pains were easy enough to hide. It was something happening in his country, something happening that was caused by what they had no real control over. The other nations had no real reason why they should worry over him, and just in case they would, Feliciano hadn't wanted to worry them anyways.

It was when the fainting spells however had started that Veneziano had been ousted. They came without warning, with no discernible or consistent time separating each of the spells. He had been at a World Meeting when it had happened; the world had started spinning lazily, and Feliciano had thought to be a simple dizzy spell. It was only when he found himself on the ground, with Romano and Germany hovering over him that Italy realized that it hadn't been a simple dizzy spell. Then, the confession had followed. Lovino had been furious that Feliciano hadn't told him, and Germany had seemed extremely disappointed in Italy. He had received a very stern talking to when the two of them had found out, and it seemed that after they found out, things… changed.

They acted more cautious around him while at the same time attempting to maintain their normal attitudes. Every time something happened to him, happened in Venice, Romano and Germany treated Veneziano like he was glass and that anything could break him until whatever had happened passed.

It got extremely suffocating after a time, though. Sickness started accompanying the fainting spells shortly after and, even now, what used to be a simple fainting spell could put him out of commission for a good two or three days at a time.

Italy actually had just gotten over a bout of sickness when he had decided to take his sporadic trip to his sinking city. Veneziano hadn't been to the city in months before now. The last time he had visited had been near the middle of summer.

Contrary to what he probably should have felt, however, he wasn't afraid of dying. If that was what actually happened to Nations, that was. Feliciano had lived a long life and, if he really looked on the bright side, he could actually consider what was happening wasn't death.

Like he had told Germany months prior, this wasn't _really_ death he was looking at. It was more of a… _union_, of sorts, between the land and sea, Venice and the water; a marriage between him and the God of the Sea, if you would.

The thought had danced across Veneziano's mind early on in the evening, and it had distracted his thoughts so much that he had stepped outside into the brisk Venetian night in order to ponder it. He relished the fact while he was out there the chance to breathe in the crisp, fresh _Venetian_ air.

A marriage between him and the God of the Sea… It was going to occur soon, Feliciano knew. He was fading, his strength waning. Just earlier that day, he had been coughing up a mixture of blood and water. Perhaps that's why his mind had brought up the thought.

It would be a marriage; a wedding. Not a big one- a small one, with just himself, the sea, and whatever few residents that were still residing in Venice when his time came. But every wedding contained an exchanging of promises between the bride and groom, didn't it? Vows. Something both the bride and the groom would uphold until either death or the other broke the union.

But Veneziano, he was setting up for a union to the Sea God, a union that was fast approaching, yet he had no vows of his own. Even when there was an alliance between two countries, there was a set of promises made; a list of what one country would do for the other and vice versa. He had no knowledge of what would be the others' vows for this union, but Italy was taking this time now to entertain the thought and allow the creative, the artistic, side of his people take control. Give that side control to muse out what would be _his_ 'wedding vows' when it came time for his union to the Sea God.

"Veh," Italy breathed, his breath puffing out in a cloud that hung around in the cold for a moment before vanishing. "A promise, right?"

Veneziano turned his eyes skyward, trying to pinpoint the northern star. A promise- he could do that, couldn't he?

"Hmm…" Feliciano hummed to himself. "First off, I promise not to be too annoying~!" He gave a breathy laugh, tilting his head to the side. "Germany doesn't like it when I'm annoying so much…"

"I promise… Ve… I promise that I will always stay as true as I can…" He sighed, nibbling on his lower lip. "Because… Because I still love Ludwig, no matter what happens. And I can't betray him. Not again."

He couldn't really leave Germany, either. It wouldn't be right in Italy's eyes. He didn't want Germany to face the heartbreak he had had to when Holy Rome had died. Veneziano couldn't bear making Germany suffer like that.

"Um…" What else was there? He couldn't really think of anything. Feliciano gave a soft whine, tears of frustration forming at the corners of his eyes. This was hard!

His mind trailed back, drifting past the thoughts that he had had prior, something popping to the forefront of his mind.

"Y-You have to promise me, though," Italy's voice wavered a little, but it was also firm sounding. "That you'll let me come back and visit my friends. I-I understand that you'll probably want me with you all the time, but I don't want to make my friends worry too much. Or my family." Feliciano gave a dry laugh, hot tears slipping down cold cheeks.

"I don't know what Lovi would do if I made him do my paperwork on top of his own indefinitely." His voice cracked, just a tad. "So, please. Promise me that you will let me come back some day and be with them. It doesn't have to be right away, or for very long, but just as long as I can come back and see them. And let them know I'm okay. Will you promise me that?"

A particularly chilling breeze sliced through the night air, causing a violent shiver to roll down Veneziano's spine. His drink, half gone, was completely cold by now, and his fingers were starting to go numb from the chill in the air.

Italy gave a small sigh, turning and heading inside. Given the cold weather, and his 'delicate constitution' (as Germany and Romano both put it) it would probably be best if he went inside. He didn't need to catch a real cold and get scolded by either of them later.

He slid the door to the balcony closed with one hand, while the other set his cup on the nearby end table. His earmuffs were removed before deft fingers unwound the scarf from his neck, laying the two articles over the arm of the sofa. His coat followed shortly after, his shoes kicked off, recklessly knocking into the side of the end table, causing both his mug and the lamp residing on the furniture to rattle at the movement.

Another shiver came over Feliciano, and he frowned. It seemed colder than outside here inside his apartment. Maybe he would pour himself another cup of hot chocolate to warm himself up before he went to bed. That seemed like a good idea…

He reached his hand out to grab his mug, another frown appearing on his face as he somehow managed to miss the cup. Now, really, he wasn't _that_ uncoordinated. Italy tried again, and this time actually made contact, managing to scoop up the cup into his grasp. Next stop, the kitchen.

Veneziano made it about three steps in the direction of the kitchen before his surroundings started to tip, twist, turn, lazily about him. He stumbled before coming to a stop, eyes squeezing shut and a hand coming to rest next to his temple. He took a few deep breaths; this was just a little dizzy spell- that was all. Not a fainting spell. He had just had one Monday; this was Friday. They _never_ came in such rapid succession, never!

But his body was telling another story, as he went weak in the knees, his apartment slowly sliding out of focus. Feliciano felt his mug slip from the grasp, and heard the sound of the cup shattering against his floor.

'_I really liked that cup…_' Was his last thought before the floor fell from under him, and his awareness went black.

_~~The Next Morning~~_

"Damn it, you idiot," Romano cursed, rifling through his pockets. "Couldn't you have told the fucking truth?" He had gotten a call last night from Germany, the potato-eating, brother-stealing jerk requesting 'politely' to speak with his brother. Romano had responded in kind, in his normal snappish tone that he got whenever he had to deal with the Germanic nation, that he should find Vene himself, after all the idiot had left for his house that morning and should have been there hours ago.

Imagine the Mediterranean nation's _shock_, when he found out that his little brother had never arrived. Germany had gone on to say that he hadn't even known Feli was coming to visit, that the little bastard normally called nowadays before coming over, and was Romano certain that '_Venedig_' (stupid potato bastard, bastardizing his baby brother's name with his stupid harsh sounding language) wasn't around? Lovino responded by attempting to be nice- that was, he lied -and said his brother just walked in from a walk he had forgotten about, then proceeded to hang up on him. To save him from the worry, Romano reasoned with himself, when the phone started to ring once more. Though, Romano never really needed a good reason to hang up on Germany, whether his brother was around or not.

And, as much as Romano had wanted to march right down to Venice and give Veneziano a good thwack on the head and scolding, he had managed to hold himself back. Told himself that he'd go in the morning, lying to himself, making up all sorts of excuses- real or not -as to why he should just wait until the morning. The car didn't have enough gas, the train would be faster and the station was already closed, Feli might come back, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera.

Either way, it all led up to this scene this morning; Lovino standing in the hall outside his brother's apartment at nine in the morning, searching his pockets for the copy of Feliciano's key that he _knew_ he had brought with him. Romano had knocked three, _separate_, times already and there had been no answer.

He swore- he still couldn't find that damn key! He was just starting to think how it would be easier for him to just go to the front desk and get the spare from there when…

"Aha!" Romano cried triumphantly, pulling the key from its hiding place. There was a short fight of Lovino attempting to get the key into the lock, before he was opening the door and allowing himself into the apartment.

When Lovino stepped inside, a shiver ran down his spine. The apartment was so much warmer than the hall; at least Feli had been smart enough to keep the temperature up. Romano passed the coat hanging on Veneziano's old fashioned coat rack, pausing only long enough to scowl at the tacky earmuffs Hungary had gotten him. Romano had a matching pair at his home in Naples (they were purple, however). Not that he ever wore them. Or would admit to it, at least.

The living room was empty. He couldn't hear the shower or the sink running from the bathroom, so he assumed that was empty as well. A quick jaunt across the room to the glass doors leading out to the balcony confirmed that was empty as well. The kitchen too.

Which meant that Vene was most likely sleeping still. So, Romano casually flipped the switch on his brothers' coffeepot, and waited. He'd let him sleep in a bit longer before he went in and woke him up.

When the brew was done he grabbed a mug from the cupboard (the clay one bearing the Italian flag with the chip taken out of it), filling it with coffee, no add-ons. Romano knew the cup was his brother's favorite, and he took it as well as making a cup only for himself just to be an ass. Because the jerk deserved it, after that near heart-attack he caused Lovino to have last night. Honestly, Feliciano had no respect for his big brother, did he?

True to what he thought, Veneziano was lying in bed, asleep, upon his entrance to the bedroom. Romano settled himself on the edge of the bed, swapping the hand his cup was in as he tucked one of his legs up under him.

"Oi, Feli," Lovino reached his free hand out to shake Feliciano's shoulder. "Wake up. _Sveglia._" Lovino rolled his eyes when Feliciano didn't respond, setting his coffee on the bedside table. One hand was placed on the bed to support his weight as he leaned over, his other hand traversing up to rest on Feli's forehead instead. He frowned.

It was warm, just as he thought. Not hot enough to be dangerous, but enough to be noticeable.

"Stupid _fratellino_," Romano scoffed, though his heart wasn't in it. He smoothed the bed sheets out from where they got tossed aside during the night, tucking Veneziano back in, before shimmying his way onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headboard. He took the coffee back in hand, the other going to run distractedly through Vene's hair, cautiously avoiding that one errant curl.

"Well," He sighed, not able to avoid the fondness that crept its way into his voice. "At least you had the sense to pass out in a _bed._"

If Lovino noticed, he made no comment of the decidedly warm oceanic breeze that gusted its way through the apartment, despite the fact that it was January, and none of the windows were open.

Down the hall in the kitchen, there was a whiteboard that Feliciano had hanging on the refrigerator, supplied with markers and erasers, for reminders and notes on something that was coming up, or the occasional drawing he put on it whilst cooking when he was at the apartment. Last night, it had been blank.

This morning, it had two words on it that had gone unnoticed by Lovino during his stay in the kitchen. Written in oceanic blue were the words,

_I do._

And outside, the snow continued to fall.

_**~~End~~**_

...Yeah, that probably felt a bit random... Sorry if it did.

Read and review, please? They make me happy, and encourage me to write~! ^_^

Tell me what you thought of the story~!

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
